


Oipepe

by sodamilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im so fuckig sory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamilk/pseuds/sodamilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa gets asked out on a dat............</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oipepe

**Author's Note:**

> i want death  
> *edit: i literally have no memory writing this  
> edit 2: GUYS WHAT THE FUCK STOP GIVING THIS KUDOS IT WAS LIKE 3AM WHEN I MADE THIS  
> edit 3: happy birthday, Oipepe  
> edit 4: thanks this is my best fic now

Oikawa waus just chillign playign VAGINAball abd his crush Pepe wasn wathifn him do his killer jump serve;). “Go tooru!!!!!!1” Pepe shouted. AND THEN OIKAWAS FUCKFINF BONER WENT LIEK MNYOKM CAN BONERS EVEN GOLIKE THAT IDK BUT IT FUCKIGN WENT NYOOM. Pepey didnt knowtice but Oikawas face was red as Ash’s skype icon. pepe was hthinkin abt asking oikawaii x3 on a datte.”oeky htis will be the time i ask him out to bone me!!” pepe thhot. 

after vogunaball procatice was fdone pepe *fangirl gasp* asked oikawa on a date!!!!!!!!!!!! he gladley acceptered (becayse hes GAYXD) sœ oikawa went heom to dress up for his hot d8. he waz wearing a suit and white vans(DAMN OIKAWA BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE WHITE VANS) “oeky im fuccing read to bone pepe.” he said

from: pepe <3  
to: oikawa  
r u ready cause i sure am lol

“ufuck” oikawad cursed  
he SPRINTED LIKE SUPER FUCKING FAST LIKE SONIC FAST DO YOU KNOW FUCKIG FAST THAT IS ITS LIKE SUPER FAST down the street while singing uptown funk. he saw pepe in his hot suit and blushedx3. “wow u look………. hot.” he mutered. he hoped pepe didnt heir that…… butt pepe did!!!!!! pepe blushd. “omg……..” pepe thot

this date waz going terriblye….. they werent talking!!!!!!!! thats wen,,,, oikawa decided to say something! “scoobledabberpop” he blarted

“fuck me” he though t OUT LOUD!!!

“wow if u wanted my dick so badly u couldve polielelly asked” pepe stated(ththe facts)”oikwa snorted, “bro thats gay were just on a bro date” 

“bro………” pepe cried “i hought… what we HAD WAS SECSHUL!!!” pepe sat up and ran away. “0h furick” oikawa fucked .

oikwa ran down teh street moansing pepes name. ppl were giving him weird looks but u cant deny tru luv. “pepeee~~~~~~”bhe meaned.  
he hord some snuffles,, he cheked it out and it was………. PEPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“pepe immso sory ): i lov u ok” oikawa dsaid

“moer tan ur fangurl$???” pepe scired

“yes mor tan my fangirl2” oikawa ciees bad

“ily bby” they said in unisidoin

Then they both fucked. The End.


End file.
